Tabea Chui
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 31 Hometown: Cambridge, MA Occupation: Social Media Specialist 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Hard-working, Bubbly and Focused. I'm gonna win it all. What is your personnal claim to fame ? I'm so proud of my roots. My father's chinese, my mom's german and her parents were polish immigrants in Germany. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I had a very strict chinese education and if I have inherited one thing from my father it is this capacity to work the hardest to reach your goals. I will work my a*se off to win this game and I won't stop until I win the Grand Prize. What would be your ideal ally? I would love to align with somebody who is very charismatic. I'm really a Bubbly Geeky girl, but sometimes, I feel a bit socially awkward and it can be very costly in this game. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? Hum... I don't think I could handle a showmance... But you know what we say about Love it's always unexpected. That's definitely not what I'm searching in this game, but we'll see. Any last words ? See you my friend ! I can't wait to come back with my half million dollars.(laugh) Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Tabea is remembered to be an unexpected competition threat in the game. She came into the house and was determined to lay low for the first weeks, however, her first POV win of the summer during the first week pushed her under the spotlight. She decided not to use it, saving neither Lilly, the strategist who was offering her safety, nor Kat, the isolated mother figure of the house, in order to avoid getting blood on her hands. She voted with the minority of the house to evict Lilly. On week 2, she once again decided to vote the young woman out, in order to keep Eddie, her ally, safe for the week. She was successful doing so, as she earned the trust of several players in the house. She won the HOH Competition of week 3, proving Mirco when he had stated that Tabea was a floater during the first week. This immediately cemented her position in the house, being included in a 5-person alliance nicknamed Cosa Nostra. The firts iteration of this gathering aimed at saving Eddie and it was now used to guide Tabea during her HOH. She was torn between two solutions : go after a strong competitor, risking to paint a bigger target on her back or after "under-the-radar" players from the majority to decrease their number advantage. She chose the second option, nominating Aaron and Tristan. When the latter won POV, she nominated Chloe who was involved in a showmance with Tristan, and close to Justine one of the bigger threat in the house. She was nominated on Week 4 alongside Javi as Shane won his second HOH Competition of the summer and decided to go after the bigger competition threats. However, she was spared when the majority judged that Tabea wasn't the biggest fish to fry. Her allied turned their back on her when they all voted to keep Javi in the house. She was nominated a second time by Justine during the Double Eviction night and was then evicted, when her allies sent her home, keeping Perri, a former member of the opposing alliance who Shane and Justine were afraid of. They judged that she was less of a liability should she jump ship and go after a former allies than Tabea who could indeed win some competitions, but was scared of making moves. She was voted out by a vote of 6 to 3. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants